Serperior
Serperior is an RP Character used Fr0stfur. Personality Serperior is very nice and bubbly, especially when around Greninja. She likes nature, animals, and being outside. History Early in her life, when she was unevolved, Serperior/Snivy went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Serperior got married to Greninja at some point in her life. She was later asked to join Glaceon's group to find the key to mega-evolution. She accepted with Greninja. Abilities *Speed - Serperior is incredibly fast and agile, usually able to move at blindingly fast speeds. She is slightly slower than Greninja, though. *Defenses - Serperior has both decent physical and special defense, able to take both types of attacks. *HP - Serperior has a good amount of HP, able to take a lot of damage before going down. *Overgrow - One of Serperior's abilities. When she is at low health, Serperior's grass-based attacks will do considerably more damage than usual. *Contrary - Serperior's hidden ability. If any of Serperior's stats are lowered, the Serpent's stat will raise instead. This is very useful when used in combination with moves like Leaf Storm. Unfortunately, the Regal Serpent's will lower if she is hit by a move that would normally raise her stats. *Leaf Storm - Serperior's signature move. She summons a barrage of sharp leaves made of energy at her foe. Normally, this would lower the ninja's Sp. Attack stat by a lot, but thanks to her Contrary, this move will instead increase it by a lot, making her much more powerful. *Synthesis - Heals herself. The amount she heals depends on the weather. Night, Sunny, and Rainy weather heal her by a large amount, but she only heals a small amount if it is snowing or if in a sandstorm. *Leech Seed - Launches seeds at her opponents. If they come in contact, they will drain their health and give it to Serperior. *Wrap - Serperior can quickly wrap around her opponents to choke and constrict them. This attack partially traps opponents that are hit. *Giga Drain - Blast an energy at the opponent that, if it hits, will drain their life force and return it to Serperior, healing the serpent. *Protect - Can make a barrier that protects her against nearly every attack. It gets weaker if used consecutively. *Substitute - Spawns a substitute that can take damage for her. Disappears if attacked enough. *Type advantages - Does extra damage to subterranean, rock or stone based, or water based opponents. *Resistances - Electric, Grass, Water, and Earthy attacks don't do much damage to Serperior. Weaknesses *Attack - Serperior has both low attack and special attack, making it difficult for her to deal a lot of damage. *Type weaknesses - Serperior is especially weak to flames. Other type weaknesses include flying attacks, freezing and cold attacks, venom, and insects. *Type Resistances - Her grass attacks don't do much damage to insects, dragons, flying, fiery, grassy, venomous, or metal based opponents. Trivia *Serperior is a mix between the words Superior and Serpent. Category:Pokémon Category:Female Category:Video Game Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Serpents Category:Earth Defender Category:Ninjas Category:Married Category:Herbivores Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)